You're not my Alpha
by Snarling-Stilinski
Summary: A Sterek scene taking place in Stiles' room. (What I like to call a between fic. This is one of the snippets I write in bewtween my longer fics.)


Stiles stood as tall as he could, trying to make himself comparable in size with the human-shaped Alpha in front of him. His arms were crossed and his brows were narrowed as he stood his ground.

"Go ahead, try to intimidate me with death-look and low pitched growls." he huffed to the man before him. In all honesty, he was a bit frightened, but he tried his hardest to appear unaffected by the man.

"You do realize I'm the Alpha, correct?" Derek sneered back, leaning into the boy.

"I do. And I don't care anymore. You can intimidate Scott and the rest of your pack with your glares, but I'm done letting you try to control me. You're not my Alpha. I am not a wolf, don't treat me as one." his nose flared.

"You're right, if I were treating you like a wolf, I would have challenged you to a fight for dominance, but we all know theres no use in you trying that." he smiled teasingly and raised an eyebrow, testing the boy.

Stiles brought his fist backwards then lunged it to Derek's chest, which hurt like hell, but he wouldn't let that show.

Derek must admit, it was a good hit, it caused him to take a step backwards, but compared to the damage Derek can do, the small hit was nothing.

"You are part of the pack, Stiles," he murmured, "and I think I know another method to get you to accept the fact I'm your Alpha."

Stiles laughed sarcastically, "What other method could you possibly know?" he shifted his weight to the other leg.

"This one," Derek growled seductively as he threw his body at Stiles'. Using his hands on the boys shoulders to push him. He knew the boy had feelings for him, he heard his heart beat loudly against his ribs every time he entered the room, heck, he could practically feel it pulse when he came into view.

He waited months for Stiles to do something about his feelings, but once he realized the shy boy probably never would, he decided to make the first move, and hoped Stiles would follow.

Stiles stumbled backwards from Derek's pushing weight and he tripped over his lacrosse shoe, knocking him roughly onto his bed. Before he had time to say anything Derek's lips were upon him, gripping at tugging at his own. His tense body immediately loosened and fell victim to Derek's strong arms, which rubbed their way across his body, causing him to be aroused.

"This is your method?" Stiles tried to sound angry, "and you think this will make me subordinate to you?" he breathed out quickly finding himself kissing the man back, rapidly tugging at his pink lips and sucking them into his own mouth.

Derek laughed, "Seems to be working." he pulled his mouth away from Stiles' and used his strength to lift his prey before setting him further on the bed to give them both more space.

Stiles breathed heavily as Derek knelt above him and pulled his shirt above his head. his ab lines were nicely defined, and his biceps bulging, which definitely made Stiles hard.

Derek took notice to that and lowered his body, making his chest parallel with Stiles' as he took his mouth to the side of the boys neck.

"Where'd you pick this method up?" Stiles breathed in gasps as he let his jaw fall open and his eyes roll back. He fumbled his hands over Derek's shoulders and back muscles.

Derek growled as he began to grind his body against Stiles'. Tightening his muscles as he slid his chest and pelvis against the boys heated body. He got pleasure in the sound of Stiles' soft whiny moaning as he lingered his hips roughly against Stiles' pelvis, "My first time testing it out, really, but I've had many fantasies that were of some avail." he smiled against Stiles' collar bone before bringing his teeth to the warmed skin.

Stiles shuddered. He was in physical pain now that his body was begging him to get out of his jeans. He didn't take them off though, he definitely inherited the Stilinski stubbornness, and wouldn't succumb to Derek.

"Are you only doing this so I'll consider you my Alpha?"

Derek grinned as he lowered his hands to Stiles hips, keeping contact with the body. Once at the hip bones he snuck his fingers under the boys shirt and slid his hands back up the body, bringing the shirt along.

Stiles swallowed hard. He thought he enjoyed Derek's uncovered torso against his clothed one, but now that they were both shirtless, with Derek's heated skin slithering around his body, that was exhilarating.

"Derek." Stiles said as a reminder of the question, his tone rising suddenly at the end of the name from the chill of excitement sent up his spine as Derek bit softly on his nipple.

"No." Derek answered shortly to continue licking Stiles.

Stiles face grew a questioning look, "So is this, because you want to?" he asked wanting the honest truth. If Derek were just trying to manipulate him into his acceptance as an Alpha, he must admit, he'd be hurt.

Derek sat up, still towering over Stiles as he brought his hands to the button of the boys jeans, tugging at the material until the button came loose.

"Derek, I'm serious," he said putting his hand on Derek's to stop him from going further, although he desperately wanted him to continue.

"Yes, Stiles. I'm serious. Getting you to want to be considered my pack is a very important to me, but of course I respect your choice in that." he paused. "What I'm doing now is what I've been wanting to do to you for a long time, and I could tell you wanted it too, am I right?"

Stiles nodded.

"I'm not trying in any way to manipulate you into doing what you don't want to do, Stiles." he finished with an almost offended voice.

"Yes, I know that Derek." he lowered his eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Derek cut him off with a short kiss, "And by the beat of your heart I can tell you'd like to continue what we started?" he smiled playfully.

Stiles joined him in smiling and blushed, "Please."

They both went for each other madly. Derek finished undoing Stiles' pants as the boy reached for his. Then they went back to kissing, not wanting to waste any time standing to get their jeans off.

"Do it again," Stiles begged as he allowed Derek to pin his hands above his head.

Derek did as asked and lowered his torso to the boy's, grinding his body roughly against his.

Stiles moaned in ecstasy and his eyes rolled back as he lifted his hips slightly from the mattress, allowing more friction against his genitals.

That's when they were interrupted.

Stiles reached for his vibrating phone and read the screen, it was a text from Scott reminding him of their plans that Stiles was late for.

Derek rolled off of Stiles, and sighed satisfactorily as he watched the boy zip his pants and return his shirt to his body.

"You'd better get going too 'ya know, before my dad comes home." Stiles said as he bent over to grab his tennis shoes. Standing up and turning towards his bed he saw Derek was missing and the window was opened. He walked towards the window and smirked when he didn't see the wolf.

Stiles pulled out his phone to text Derek 'Ok, ok. I give in. You can be my Alpha.' and he smiled as he left his room and pulled his door shut behind him. He couldn't wait to see Derek here...


End file.
